Love You To Pieces
by DominoMags
Summary: Setsuna, Ibara, and Reiko spend a quiet night in the latter's dorm, cuddling and talking. They decide to watch a movie but can't decide. Meanwhile, the three girls banter and reflect on their feelings, especially Setsuna


A faint light poured from underneath the door to Reiko Yanagi's dorm room. It was cozy, if not a bit packed with various objects. Tributes to her interests were on display. There was a small shrine to her favorite Pro, Ectoplasm. She had a surfboard in the corner, propped up against her shelf, filled with horror books and movies and collectibles relating to yokai.

Reiko and Setsuna chatted away while Ibara finished patching up a plush doll Setsuna had made.

"So are we watching a movie or just having a cuddle pile? I could go either way."

"I know, T-sets. You don't have to mention what you're into all the time."

"Ok, first off...that nickname rules. Keep using it please. Second, you can't stop me. Third, again. I'm game for whatever my girls want."

"Whatever you say, Green Lover."

"Which one of us? There's two of us. And technically, you are the Green lover, given your taste in girls, Rei bae~." Setsuna grinned with a wink. Meanwhile, a blushing Ibara covered her head in a blanket at the mention of that nickname.

Reiko and Setsuna both chimed in, harmonizing as they sang.

"Sucking on Raphie's tooooes~"

Ibara went stone faced as her hair-vibes slithered to life. She stopped herself as both mischievous girls backed up towards the headboard of Reiko's bed. Ibara calmed down and pouted, hands folded in prayer.

"You both need Jesus."

Reiko sat next to the vine girl and kissed her cheek, pouty lips pressed against immaculate skin. That is what she called it at least. Ibara was always too flustered or flattered to chastise her for the bad pun.

"No need for him when we have an angel "

"R-reiko-san…"

Ibara felt her left hand rise as both of Setsuna's hands wrapped around it.

"She's right, my little Vine Maiden."

Reiko cleared her throat and gave a deadpan look to her more publish girlfriend, one that belied a more teasing nature.

"Sorry. Our Vine Maiden"

Reiko patted the lizard girl on the head and smiled.

"You're learning."

"Hey, I got Recommended you know. I'm smarter than I look."

"Don't rub it in" Reiko nudged. She was more aloof compared to Ibara and Setsuna (especially Setsuna), but she liked teasing and joking when she was more comfortable.

And all three of them were comfortable. They had been friends since they first got acquainted.

"I still can't believe Ibi is cool with this."

"Devout though though I may be, I cannot help who I love, whether that be one person or two. You showed me that." the vine girl smiled. She didn't expect to have a girlfriend, let alone two. Anyone who knew her before UA might have been shocked (unless they were present for her brief Wicca phase). But here she was, hands held with two of the best friends she could ever ask for. To know that they were much more was a blessing.

"My faith doesn't conflict with what I feel. It justifies it. What I feel...what we have...it is truly a gift I can never be thankful enough for."

Setsuna often joked about splitting into two to kiss them both, but she knew that wouldn't work. In addition to being weird, kissing someone with half of your face wasn't the same. But her heart was bursting.

She knew she was young. She was naive because of it, given her limited experiences. However, the Recommended student was sure of how she felt at the moment and she loved the girls she was with especially.

Words couldn't really express how she felt, but the chatty lizard girl sure as hell tried. When that failed though, body language worked best, and the universal word was "snuggles".

The other girls picked up on this. Ibara was empathic, both through her control of vines and her upbringing. Her Wicca phase and her current faith made her want to be a good and decent person, even if she could go overboard with the "divine punishment" thing.

And Reiko, having psychic abilities, could relate. Plus she connected to Setsuna with their love of memes and terrifying creatures, dinosaurs in the lizard girl's case and yokai and spirits in that of the ghost girl.

"I am sorry" Ibara spoke up. "Were we not supposed to watch a movie?"

She didn't mind this. Not at all. The quiet affectionate night in was one the vine girl adored and was more than comfortable with. However she did enjoy films now and then.

Her girlfriends looked at her, with Setsuna wearing the widest grin as always. She shot out her hand and launched it. The discarded limb went to work, opening Reiko's door and traveling to her own room.

"Well, Iba, you did it now." Reiko spoke softly, her lips pursed into a slight smile.

"It's not going to be one of the Jurassic films again is it? I am afraid those are not my style."

"No no. I am sure our lizard love has found a-" Reiko was cut off by the aforementioned greenery as she spoke.

"I'm right here, you know." Setsuna pouted. The frown was temporary though.

"And so is our movie!"

A DVD case slid under the door as the door opened up again. Shutting the door behind it, Setsuna's hand picked up the movie once more and brought it right to the three girls before reattaching to its arm of origin.

"Scooby Doo and the Phantosaur?" Ibara read quietly, trying not to giggle. Of course it had dinosaurs involved. At least it had ghosts involved for Reiko. Nothing that really outwardly catered to the vine girl, but she could get behind Scooby Doo.

"Yeah!" Setsuna shouted excitedly, nearly throwing the movie at the ceiling while falling backwards.

"Is there anything you love more than reptiles and Dinosaurs, Lizard lips?" Reiko joked.

"Of course." Setsuna blushed and smirked. It was a cheesy line but it fit her all the same. What's more, or was true.

"My girls. I love you to pieces!"

And with that, the movie was in, the three some was blushing, and the cuddle pile resumed, warmer and stronger than before.


End file.
